mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Urijah Faber vs. Raphael Assuncao
Raphael Assuncao was on a six-fight win streak and it was only his second mixed martial arts loss and the first time that he was submitted. The Fight The first round began. Faber had a low stance. Assuncao missed a leg kick. Faber landed a high leg kick. Assuncao missed a Superman punch and they clinched. Four fifteen. Assuncao kneed the body nicely. Four minutes. Faber ate a knee and they broke. Faber missed a front kick. He landed another one. Three thirty-five. Assuncao landed a body kick dodging an overhand right and they clinched. Three fifteen. They broke with three minutes. Faber landed a straight right and they clinched again. Two thirty-five. They broke. Faber landed a right hand. He missed an uppercut. Two fifteen. Assuncao landed an inside leg kick and dropped Faber coming in and they stood. Two minutes. They clinched. They broke with one twenty. They clinched and broke. They circled. The crowd chanted Faber's name. One minute left. Faber missed a flying knee. Thirty-five. Faber landed a nice overhand right. Fifteen. Assuncao landed a leg kick but not much behind it. The first round ended. The second round began. Assuncao landed an inside leg kick. Faber landed a leg kick. They scrambled, Faber was on top, Assuncao tried for a kneebar with four thirty. Faber turned on top to guard and landed an elbow. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Faber landed another elbow. Faber rolled for a guillotine and he gator-rolled for an anaconda with three thirty and then turtled Assuncao up. Three fifteen. Assuncao still defending. They stood and broke and Assuncao landed a knee to the body. Three minutes. Assuncao landed a left hand inside. Assuncao landed a leg kick. Two thirty-five with him landing another and blocking a high kick. Two fifteen. Faber dropped Assuncao with a right hand and dodged a triangle posturing and came down to guard with two minutes. Faber landed an elbow. One thirty-five. The crowd chanted Faber's name. Faber defended a sweep. Faber landed a pair of nice elbows. Another nice one. One minute. Assuncao was wall-walking for an omoplata, Faber stopped that before it started. Assuncao landed an elbow from the bottom. He was trying to stand. Twenty now left. Faber had the back sort of. Ten. Assuncao stood to the clinch and they broke as the second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Faber landed a leg kick. Assuncao missed a body kick. Faber landed a right hand. Faber shot and got a single. They scrambled and stood. Four fifteen. Four minutes. They clinched, Assuncao worked for a single. Faber defended. Assuncao gave it up back to the clinch. Three thirty. Three fifteen as they broke. Faber missed an uppercut. Three minutes. Faber landed a big right hand. Faber landed a straight right and dropped Assuncao back to guard. Two thirty remaining. An accidental headbutt occurred. Two minutes with Faber landing an elbow. Faber landed another elbow. One thirty-five. Assuncao tried to stand but gave up the back with one fifteen and Faber had the choke. Assuncao tapped with one eleven.